Paradise City
by JB Rose
Summary: When one has spent six months living in Hell, Paradise seems out of reach. Bella's thought she would never the Cullen's again but what happens when two blonde angels come back? For her... C/B/J
1. Chapter 1

C POV

If Alice had told me a month ago that I would be speeding my way back to Forks with my Jasper at my side I would have thought that something was wrong with her gift. In less than a month my whole life had been turned on its head causing me to have to re think everything I once held dear.

Esme left me for some nomad that she had run into when hunting one day with Alice. I was upset that yet enough one of my children was leaving and went to hiding in my study whenever I wasn't hunting. That was where Jasper found me one day having enough of my brooding, it was also the first day that changed my life. I came back to the present and purred as I felt Jasper scratching the back of my head with his nails helping me to relax a little.

"It's okay Carlisle, our baby girl is probably fine. You know Alice has problems when it comes to the wolves and since Charlie is friends with one of the mutts fathers she is probably with them."

His words didn't help matters causing me to press the gas pedal to the floor as I thought of what said wolves could actually do to her if they lost their temper. I was the one that had to fix up their Alpha's mate after he accidently changed to close to her. I didn't realise I had started to growl until Jasper started to coo at me.

"Sh it's all right. We will be there in just under an hour and you can see for yourself."

I nodded my head and took a deep breath to calm myself a little. Jasper loved me enough to understand that at this moment in time I didn't want him to use his power on me. The moment the Welcome to Forks sigh flashed past my tinted window I slowed the car down. I couldn't afford to get stopped by a police officer for speeding especially with how close I was to the end of my journey. It had taken over three hundred years to get to this point and I wasn't going to let anyone to stop me. Jasper squeezed my leg indicated that he felt the same way. I pulled up to the front of the Swan house hold and got out of the car noticing that there weren't any lights on. Flicking my eyes over to the drive way I noticed that both the Chief's cruiser and my mates truck weren't in their usual places. Jasper moved so he was next to me before wrapping his arm round my waist and kissing my temple.

'Come on lets go wait in side. Alice said that there is a spare key just above the door that we can use."

I allowed him to pull me up the small concrete path and the few wooden steps to the front door. I couldn't help but notice the cracking paint on the boards, or how unstable the railing looked as Jasper felt around for the spare key. The moment Jasper pulled me inside I couldn't help but notice the two sweet scents that filled my nose but I also picked up in the change of the one that belong to my mate. By the look on Jasper's face I could tell he was picking up on the same thing I was.

"She's sick and I don't mean a cold. I mean emotionally she is sick, it's the only thing that can change her smell this much."

I nodded my head as I moved around the house noticing how clean it was. To clean for any human's to actually be living here and yet I knew that wasn't the case. I entered the kitchen and raised my eyebrow at the sight of the bright yellow cupboards. Something told me that they were painted that colour a long time ago most likely by her mother since I couldn't picture yellow being something the Chief would use in a kitchen. In fact from the time I spent around him I got the impression that he was what was known as the 'classical' bachelor. When he wasn't at work, he was watching sport or out fishing. From the little I got of Alice it didn't change much when Bella arrive either.

"Carlisle come and have a look at this."

I walked out the room and into the small longue room. Most of it was taken up by a wide screen TV and an old coach that looked like it had seen better days however that wasn't what Jasper wanted to show me. On the ledge of the small fire place that looked like it hadn't been used or cleaned in years stood rows of photo's of my mate. The first one must have been taken the day she was born and even then her eyes seemed wise. My eyes flickered over the picture that made up her life and couldn't help but notice how alone she looked in all of them even ones where others where in the picture with her. The last photo was one of her with a group of boys from the local reservation. I couldn't stop the snarl that left my mouth as I saw the state she was in. I turned around just in time to watch as Jasper sank to the floor with his hands buried in hair.

I crouched in front of my other mate and drew him close to my chest while I tried to remove his hands from their hold.

"Jasper this is NOT your fault. She doesn't blame you for what happened on her birthday, none of the family do. If Edward hadn't thrown her into the table you would have been fine. Now come on where is my strong warrior?"

I watched as the words sank into his head before he raised his head so his eyes become level with mine still filled with pain and angus. I turned my head and nuzzled my nose into the side of his neck and purred knowing that it would help to a least become more settled for when our other mate returned to us. I suddenly found myself laying on the floor as Jasper crawled up my body before laying his head on my shoulder. There wasn't anything sexual about it for either of us, we had often spent the last month in similar positions when either of us was upset. We stayed where we were up until the sound of our mates truck entered our ears. Jasper suddenly shot up before reaching down and helping me up before we both screwed up our noses.

I was hoping that both Alice and Jasper had been wrong about her hanging out with the wolves but by the stench that filled my nose I knew that they spoke the truth. I swallowed the growl that threatened to escape my throat as the mutt tried to stop our mate from coming to us the moment she noticed my car. In the end our mate won the argument causing the mutt to run back to his side of the treaty line. I winched as I heard her fall hitting her knee against the wood step but couldn't smell any blood. Unlike Jasper it took less than a second for her to find the spare key even though it wasn't needed as we hadn't locked the door after we had entered.

We stood and watched as she raced into the house looking into the darkness. I hadn't realised that I had moved until my hand reached for the light switch. The second the light came on she was in my arms crying.

"Oh god Carlisle its really you. I thought I was only dreaming when I saw your car. Are you alone? Did anyone come with you?"

I pulled her back so I could actually look at her and all most fell apart at what I saw with my eyes. She had lost an unhealthy amount of weight and it looked like a vampire who hadn't feed in a long time.

"Oh Bella what did we do to you? As for your question I am not alone."

I watched as she suddenly stiffened and pulled back from me looking like I had betrayed her right into Jasper hold causing her to turn round. Like she had done to me she threw her arms round his waist and buried her head into his chest. I winked at him over the top of her head.

" Why hello to you too darlin"

While he was still holding her I started to speak. I needed her calm with a few of the things I had to ask.

"Isabella, I know you probably don't want to answer my questions right now but I would like to ask you a few if that's okay with you."

I watched as she pulled away from Jasper who whimpered at the lack of contact.

"Um sure. Do you mind if I go shower and change first?"

I nodded my head and watched as she quickly walked up the stairs hesitating as she got to her bedroom door. It took me a second to work out why this was the case.

"Isabella, it's just Jasper and me. No one else has come back with us."

I heard her take a deep breath before entering her bedroom to get a change of clothes no doubt before moving into the bathroom. It wasn't until I heard the water start did I turn to Jasper.

"I am going to go and make her some food. I'm sure you felt how much weight she has lost during our time away."

"I did, she also needs more sleep. Plus it's like I can't feel her emotions but I know I can. I am really worried Carlisle."

I reached for his hand and pulled him closer to me before claiming his mouth with mine a soft kiss.

"So am I hence the questions. Now let's go and see if we can find something to feed our mate."

After hunting threw the whole kitchen the only thing that was healthy enough was a thing of two minute soup. Following the instructions on the ladle I placed it in the microwave as Jasper took in the small room.

"I wonder who painted in here? I mean it's not something that I could picture the chief or Isabella doing."

"It was Renee. I guess that it was her way of trying to brighten up the place a bit."

I hadn't notice that she had finished her shower let alone come down stairs until that moment. I smiled at her before the microwave beeped indicating it was finished.

"I thought you could do with something to eat. I'm afraid that the only thing I could find was two minute soup."

"It's okay. I was suppose to go shopping today and well between everything that has happened I didn't . Um do you mind moving this in to the lounge room?"

I nodded my head and turned to get her soup as Jasper took her hand pulling her out of the room. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as Jasper had managed to wrap her up in so many blankets she could move her arms.

"Here love let me help you ."

I rearranged the blankets as Jasper pouted before handing her the soup.

"hey no pouting . You did a good job, you just forgot to leave her hands free. "

I run my finger down the side of his face causing him to purr and Isabella to gasp. I sighed and pulled Jasper to what I could only guess was Charlies seat.

"Isabella, you eat your soup while I talk, then I hope you will answer some of our questions?"

I laughed as she dug her spoon into the soup before waving her hand to continue.

"I don't know where to start so how about the night of your birthday after Ed..."

I watched as both Jasper and her grimaced at the same time the moment I started to speak my eldest sons name.

"After my eldest son returned home. He convinced us that you wanted nothing to do with us ever again and that it would be better if we just left. We tried to argue with him but well we lost. After that things went downhill. He left without a word and no one has seen or heard from him since. Rose and Emmett where next Rose said it was another honeymoon but we all know that they wanted to grieve alone. Rose might have been 'bitchy' towards you but she liked you a lot and well Emmett saw you as a little sister. Esme was next, she found her mate while out hunting one day. Alice was last leaving only two weeks to go to art school in Paris. That left Jasper and me."

"Hang on I thought Esme was your mate? And Alice Jasper's?"

Jasper run his fingers through my hair again calming me.

"Esme and I were never mates Isabella, never was Jasper and Alice. It's a bit complicated to explain but I will try my best. Esme and I fell into a parent role to protect our secret, however the moment Jasper entered my life will let's say we knew that we were mates. At first we fought it because well it seemed wrong until one day Alice sat us both down and explained to us. Ever since then we kept it between us three with Alice willing to play the part of my girlfriend to hide it from the rest of the world. We would often go off and hunt just the two of us to be able to spent time together."

I watched as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Wow, but why do I have a feeling that there is more to the story?"

"There is but for the time being I would like to ask you some questions."

"I was hoping that you would forget but hey wishful thinking ask away?"

I nudged Jasper who moved so that he was sat on the other sofa with her feet in his lap. Bella shook her head before moving herself into his lap patting the cushion next to them. Once I had moved and she had placed her feet in my lap she started her tale.

"I am not going to go into every single thing that has happened but I will give you a quick rundown. He didn't go straight away. I have no idea where he went during the day but when I got home the following day he was waiting for me. He asked for me to follow him and took off into the woods leaving to stagger after him. He then told me I was nothing but a toy to him and I wasn't wanted anymore. He also told me that the family thought it was too dangerous to be around me anymore and had left before I did any more damage. He went on and on about how I wasn't good enough for him before running off all of a sudden. Of course I tried to follow him still not believing his words, I got lost. In the end Sam found me and brought me home. It took me three months to come to the grips that maybe his words where right and that you didn't want me anymore. I started to function again well somewhat. As you probably notice the house is spotless. I would take my anger out on it when I wasn't with the guys down on the rez. Paul taught me how to kick box but it didn't help, I wasn't eating much and what I did I just brought up again so my energy levels dropped. The boys took me cliff diving today or more along the lines of they did the jumping I sat there and watched them. I went to stand up and lost my footing falling into the water below. Jack pulled me out and well you know the rest."

I nodded my head and was about to ask the next question when I heard the chief cruiser coming down the road. Jasper suddenly picked her up and placed her back on the sofa.

"We should go your father is all most home. I am not sure how he will welcome us."

"No, stay please. I am sure he will be happy to see you. Thinks between us haven't been exactly friendly of late. Between my break down and refusing to date Jake things have been strained."

I nodded my head before running my fingers through her hair to bring her comfort. The look that Jasper sent me told me that we had much to talk about once we got settled again. The moment the front door opened I felt our mate tense up and I could smell the fear rolling off her. Jasper and I stood up together hiding her from her father's view as he came into the room. To say the chief looked surprised by our visit was an understatement but it didn't last long. His eyes moved past us and landed on our mate where they narrowed.

"So you've finally decided to come home then. What had enough of playing around with Jake's heart for the time being? Or is it Paul's this week? Who next Leah? You know I would swear you are nothing but a good for nothing whor..."

I snapped something that I hadn't done in over a century. I grabbed the chief by his neck and pinned him against the wall before ordering Jasper to take our mate upstairs to get everything she wanted to take with her. I would be dammed if I was going to let her stay one more minute with this man she called a father.

"Now listen to me Charlie because I am only going to say this once. Jasper and I are going to leave now with Isabella, this is probably the last time you will see or speak to her. If you think about saying that we kidnapped her against her will or anything that will led to causing her any more heartache, I will hunt you down and I promise no one will find the your body. Now I have to go and make a phone call you are going to sit in your chair and think about the last words you said to your daughter."

I dropped him on the floor before turning and pulling out my phone. I flicked through my list until I found who I was looking for. I didn't have to wait long for him to answer.

"Unley house, Sam speaking."

"Samuel, Carlisle Cullen here. I was wondering if we could speak in person. Say in about ten minutes on the treaty line. It concerns Isabella."

" We will see you there."

I clicked my phone shut just in time for Jasper to call for me. I ran up the stairs to see what he need help with.

"Do you mind taking the bags? I have my arms full."

I knew full well even carrying Isabella he would still be able to carry the bags but we had a secret to keep so I did as he asked but not before kissing his check causing Isabella to blush.

"You'll get use to it time darlin' now we had better get a move on. I take it we are going to see the wolves?"

I nodded my head before turning round before quickly moving down the stairs noticing that Charlie hadn't moved from where I had dropped him. As I walked out of the door I listened as Isabella asked what was wrong with her father.

"He's in shock darlin' and unless you fancy a rerun of earlier I think we better get a move on before he recovers"

"Can I say goodbye?"

"Darlin' I don't think that is a good idea. Plus we don't have much time before we have to meet with your furry friends. As it is Carlisle is going to have to speed to get there in time."

She must have nodded her head because I didn't hear her answer. Shutting the boot of the car I quickly moved to open the back door so Jasper could slide Bella in. It was at this moment I couldn't help but be grateful for Alice who messaged to take pillow with us. At the time I found it a little odd but as Jasper pointed out never question the mystic that was Alice. I watched as Jasper told her to lay down before covering her with her blankets again before carefully closing the door.

"I know you drove down here but do you mind driving to the wolves. I want to see if I can get Isabella to actually get some sleep."

I smiled at him wanting badly to show him just how much meant to me but couldn't.

"I know Carlisle, trust me I know. Now come, we need to go and meet with the mutts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character's I do however own this story. **

**Like the first chapter this hasn't been edited. **

J POV

Carlisle driving was slightly scary for Isabella but she said nothing as I tried to convince her to try and get some rest. I had noticed how tired she really was and when I had pressed her while I packed her bags she even admitted that she hadn't really had a proper nights rest in months. I managed to get her to close her eyes just moments before we reached the treaty line. Part of me didn't want to leave her in the car alone but I wasn't about to wake her up and I sure as hell wasn't about to send my other mate out there alone.

I carefully got out the car leaving the door open so the sound of it closing didn't wake her up. Following Carlisle I started to eye the wolves so if needs be I could defend my mates.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us. Now before we start can we do this quietly Jasper has just gotten Isabella to sleep."

I flinched as a young boy no older than sixteen took a step towards the car. He stopped when he noticed that I was ready to attack if needs be.

"How the hell did you manage it? I mean we have been trying for months and she might sleep for five minutes before she would be up and pacing again."

I straightened up and couldn't but notice the concern that showed on all their faces.

"It wasn't easy. At the moment she is resting under her own power but if I need to I will use my power on her. She is balancing on the edge of a knife at the moment between pure exhaustion and needing to be put in hospital."

I could hear the hushed conversation between Carlisle and the Alpha Sam. I could stop myself from cringing as Sam filled in the pieces of the story Isabella had skipped over. The feelings I was getting off the wolves as well as Carlisle made me want to find the boy and tear him into little pieces. I hadn't realised I had hissed until Carlisle looked at me in worry.

"I am fucking going to kill him Carlisle. I swear if he steps one foot into our house your _son_ is going to be turned into a barbeque and something tells me I won't be alone."

The wolves looked at me in surprise. It wasn't until the young pup spoke again did I understand why.

"Why? I mean you all left her to _fucking_ die in the woods. Add the red head bitch that has been trying to take her out and I am surprised you even care."

It was Carlisle that answered the young pup as I tried to get in control of my emotions. This was the time nor the place for me to let out my inner beast, no matter much it struggled against the chains I had forged to keep it locked away.

"He lied to us. He told us that she wanted nothing to do with us. He convinced us the best thing to do was to leave Forks and Isabella alone. I was weak and agreed with him just before he vanished. We haven't seen or heard from him since her eighteenth birthday."

One of the pups that had yet to say anything moved forward before barking out "How do we know you are speaking the truth ?" I let out a warning growl just as I felt her warm small hand on my back before she spoke.

"They are. I mean he told me nearly exactly the same thing he told them Paul. I know it's hard to understand but I trust Jasper and Carlisle even after what has happened."

I turned round slowly in order not to scare her or cause the wolves to do anything stupid before I glared at her.

"Isabella, I thought you were suppose to be getting some rest?"

"um, yeah well I thought that you might need some help."

I raised my eyebrow at her lie causing her to blush.

"Isabella go back to the car and get some sleep. Don't make me come and use my power on you. You need sleep and either way you are going to get it."

I point to the car and heard her mutter under her breath about stupid knew it all vampires causing the wolves and Carlisle to laugh before doing as she was told for once. I didn't give my fully attention to the discussion that was being had until I heard her heart beat slow down indicating that she was actually asleep once again. Deciding she was safe enough for the time being I made my way back over to Carlisle placing my arms round his waist before leaning my chin on his shoulder causing some of the wolves to pull faces.

"We are taking her up to Alaska for the time being. When we get there I'll make sure she calls you."

Sam nodded and shook Carlisle hand before nodding to me before indicating or the pack to retreat.

"So what did I miss?"

"Not much, the usual reminder about the treaty, that she is still seen as part of the pack. They are happy that we are taking her away from her father. From what Sam has said Charlie has taken it harder than Jake about her not wanting more out of their relationship than that of brother and sister. The pack has tried to keep her away from him as much as possible causing Charlie to believe that she is sleeping around with most of them. The last months have been hard on her Jasper, between us leaving and Charlie treating her like she was nothing but a whore , Isabella has let herself go. Though from the little I got of Sam, she was a lot worse than she is now."

I sighed as he leant round and brushed his lips against my check before making his way back to the car. I followed him to the car making sure that Isabella was still asleep before I slipped into the driver's seat. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I tried to get my emotions in control before I started the car. The last time I drove a car when I couldn't control my emotions it landed up wrapped round a tree and I walked away. I felt Carlisle run his fingers through my hair before he pulled my mouth to his. I let out a low growl before push the seat back and dragging him so he was straddling me. I pulled his lips away from mine before attacking his jaw, I loved the sounds he made when I took control.

"Take your shirt off, I want to see you Carlisle."

He did as he was instructed and I couldn't help but growl again as his naked chest came into view. To the outside world it would seem Carlisle was the dominate one in our relationship but that wasn't the case. I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face as I ghosted my fingers over his flesh causing him to whimper with want. The things I wanted to do with this man here and now. I leant forward and quickly darted my tongue out against Carlisle's nipple causing him to hiss and wiggle his hips. The scent of our arousal was starting to fill the air causing me to become even harder than I was before. Just as I was about to fully let my dominate side come out Isabella moaned in her sleep and her arousal hit the air mixing with ours.

Carlisle sighed and crawled back over to his side of the car doing his shirt back up while I rearranged myself before opening the window a crack. I took a deep breath letting the fresh air filter through my body before starting the car. We where half way to Canada when I broke the silence in the car

"So Alaska then? We will need to stop along the way to pick up some warmer clothes and bedding for Isabella. We also need to get her a new phone and I would like to get her a new laptop while we are at it. Food is a must as well but I'll leave that up to you since you know what is best for her."

Carlisle reached over and took my hand bring it up to his mouth. In the last few weeks we had come to terms with who we were and what our future held for us. I turned my head slightly to look at our other half still asleep on the back seat and sighed. So far she hadn't put up much of a fight but something told me that once she was healthy again things weren't going to be this easy.

"I know what you're thinking Jasper, but maybe if we explain things to her, she might surprise us."  
I let my eyes flicker to his before going back to look at the road in front of me.

"Carlisle, she hated the way _he_ treated her, what makes you think she will allow herself to be brought into our kind of relationship? "

"There is a difference between being controlling and being dominating with her Jasper. You know this, and once we explain it to Isabella she will to."

I nodded my head and hoped that Carlisle, was indeed right. The war had left me with not only physical scares but mental ones as well. One of them was the need to be in full control of those around me including my mates. Carlisle, knew firsthand what could happen if I feel like I wasn't in control. I let a little whimper escape my mouth as the imagines of that night started to fill my head.

"Jasper, pull over right now."

I did as I was instructed before I was suddenly pulled out of the car and into Carlisle arms.

"You did nothing wrong, do you hear me Jasper, what happened was not your fault. Your instincts were all over the place that night and well I enjoyed it. You know I did, so please stop torturing yourself over something that has been and gone."

I closed my eyes and took an unneeded breath as I allowed Carlisle to sense my love and gratitude before climbing back into the car.

"Carlisle, can you phone our usual hotel in Vancouver please. The back seat probably isn't that comfy and I would really like to stop somewhere for the night."

I watched as he quickly got his phone out and started to make the arrangements as I pulled back on to the road. I was tired and needed to rest. I looked back at our Isabella still asleep in the back seat and hoped that Carlisle was right. I needed him to be right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the names but I do play with them.**

**A/N: This story is going to remain unedited as per a request . I have been asked to write a whole story completely raw and this is it. I know there are spelling and grammar mistakes throughout the chapters however they are going to stay that way. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

B POV

Waking up without screaming was a new experience for me in fact I couldn't remember when the last time I had managed to sleep for more than five hours. For the first time since, well ever, I actually felt refreshed instead of waning to roll over and go back to sleep. I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth as I stretched causing all my muscles to loosen up turning me into a pile of goo. After a few minutes I slowly sat up and tried to work out where I was. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in the back of Carlisle car while Jasper and him talked to the wolves.

Reaching over I turned on the bedside lamp just as Carlisle walked in the room wearing only a pair of black cargo pants. I couldn't remember if I had ever seen him look so young and came to the conclusion that I hadn't. Every time I saw him he was otherwise at the hospital or just arriving home. Even when we played Baseball that one time he didn't look as young as he did now. I couldn't help but let my eyes dance across his naked chest taking every muscle and curve that glistened due to the thin haze of water that still clung to it. I licked my lips as I noticed a drop of water making its way from his damp hair down to the rim of his pants before it disappeared.

"Isabella you need to be more careful, you might not like the consequences if you keep looking at me like I am something you want to eat."

I shivered at his words causing him to give me a very un Carlisle like smirk before I turned back to investigating the room we were currently in. It didn't take me long to be able see that it was a hotel room and one of their many homes that they had littered across North America. The biggest give away the fake lavender smell to it that Esme would never allow within a hundred feet of any of their homes and the bathrobe that someone had laid across the end of the bed had the hotel logo on its chest. I jumped a little as Carlisle interrupted my investigation,

"We're in Vancouver. We or rather Jasper thought that you might like to spend the night in an actual bed rather than the back seat of the Mercedes. Plus as we are going to be living in Alaska for a while we need to get you warmer clothing and bedding before we head up there. So I suggest that you go and have your human moment while Jasper and I order you some breakfast. Then we can write up a shopping list of things you will need before we go shopping."

I nodded my head and slowly wiggled my way off the bed, only for my legs to decide that they didn't want to work. I closed my eyes waiting for my knees or even my face to hit the carpet only to find myself floating. I reopened my eyes to work out why I didn't hit the floor and remembered that Carlisle had been in the room with me. I felt Carlisle chest move as he laughed at something causing me to glare at him or shall I say that what was supposed to happen. What actually took place was me losing myself in his deep amber eyes as he continued to carry me into what I guessed was the bathroom.

"Isabella, can I manage to leave you alone long enough to have your moment? "

I blushed and nodded my head and waited for him to leave the bathroom. I managed to have my moment and to even brush my teeth before gravity decided to be a bitch again. Like before I waited for my body to hit the cold tiled floor only to find Carlisle had come to my rescue once again.

I heard him call for Jasper as he placed me on the edge of the bath and started to strip me ignoring my protest.

A second later Jasper appeared wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that he had yet to do up. Just like Carlisle I had never seen him so relaxed and yet at the same time I couldn't help but notice the difference between the two men. While Carlisle's chest was smooth, I could see bite marks covering Jasper's. I knew his story and how he got them since our little stay in Phoenix. Without realising it, I had started to rub James bite mark. I felt Carlisle pull my hand away from it as Jasper winked at me before he looked at Carlisle.

"What's wrong?"

"At the moment nothing but in a second I might very well need your help. Now Isabella you have a choice here. You can let me bath you and not complain about it or I get Jasper to use his power on you and still bath you. Your choice."

It didn't like either choice very much but I didn't like the idea of Jasper using his power on me. I had been under their influence once before and I didn't like the feeling of losing control.

"Fine, I'll let you bath me but it doesn't mean that I am going to like it."I knew it was a childish comment but the last time anyone had bathed me was when I was three and that was Renee.

Part of me was waiting for Jasper to leave hoping that only having Carlisle would be less embarrassing however all he did was turn round and started playing with the bath as Carlisle continued to strip me of my clothing. I tried to cover my breasts only for Carlisle to pull my arms away telling me to behave. In response I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to roll his eyes in response.

By the time he was done Jasper had finished with the bath and was in the process of throwing my clothes in a pile by the door as Carlisle picked me up and carefully placed me in the hot water. The second my body hit the water I couldn't stop the moan that left my mouth causing both of them to look at me in shock.

"Sorry, it's just been so long since I've actually had a hot bath. The boys have this habit of using all the hot water up."I watched as Jasper started to play around with the removable shower head before he moved to sit by my head.

"Isabella move forward a bit then tilt your head back."

Doing as I was instructed I all most squeaked as he released the water over my hair. Telling me not to move I couldn't stop myself from all most purring as I felt his long fingers get to work washing my hair as Carlisle started to wash my body muttering under his breath the whole time. I could tell that he wasn't happy about the state I had let myself get into and would have tried hiding behind my hair if only Jasper still didn't have a hold of it. I heard Jasper say something to Carlisle that caused him to stop his movements and look at me in shock .

"Oh Isabella, never ever feel that way again. It's true that we are both worried about you but never disappointed. You've been under a lot of stress and your body has suffered because of it however it's not all ways going to look like this. Jasper and I will help you get healthy once again. I promise you."

I nodded my head and jumped slightly as I felt Jasper reached over and slowly kiss away the tears that where running down my face. Something that _he_ never did.

"It's okay darlin' we will look after you. Now why don't we finish up in here and get you some breakfast or should I say lunch."

I didn't have time to respond as I suddenly found myself air born again before Carlisle careful placed me back on my feet before wrapping a towel round me before walking off but not before running his nose down the side of my neck and kissing my still naked shoulder.

Jasper carefully dried my hair as I heard Carlisle order me something to eat. Leaving me alone long enough to get dressed Jasper carried me into the large seating room. I couldn't help but notice it was an overcast day and wished that I could see what they looked like in the sun even if it was only for a few seconds. I was brought from my silence musing by a knock on the door indicating my food had arrived.

After brunch Jasper brushed and braided my hair as Carlisle went through the list of things that we would need to get. The longer we were at it the more frustrated he seemed to become. I jumped as he suddenly threw the pad he had been using down on the small coffee table in frustration. I watched as Jasper slowly walked over to him and started to run his fingers slowly through his hair to calm him down.

"I can't believe I am about to say this but I wish Alice was ..."

I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as the women I saw as a best friend entered the room followed by a young man carrying her bags. After telling him to just leave them by the door and shooing him back out of the room just as quickly as they appeared she turned back to us smiling.

"Love you too dad, Jasper. Hello Bella."

I jumped/ fell off the sofa and right into her arms. I missed my pixie best friend more than I did _him_. I came to the conclusion that if he had left by himself I probably would have been fine. For a second she I thought she acted a bit surprised over my greeting before she wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed you to Bella and I am so sorry for listening to my ass of a brother."

"It's okay Alice. It seems like he'd played us all. Now I thought that you were in Paris?"

I suddenly found myself being pulled into Carlisle chest while Jasper glared at the women who use to be his wife. Something told me that I wasn't the only one confused by her being here.

"Why don't we sit down and I'll explain everything."

I nodded my head before I found myself being pulled away from Carlisle and into Jasper's lap while Carlisle sat on the floor by his feet.

An hour later found me pacing the room while Alice, Carlisle and Jasper sat and watched all with concerned looks on their faces as I talked to myself in my head.

_Okay, Bella time to put things into order._

**Right so number one Carlisle and Jasper are mates, which is kind of hot but we all ready knew this from earlier.**

_True but you weren't really paying any attention to what they were saying. _

I flashed my eyes over to them and couldn't stop the blush that covered my checks as.

**Bella focus remember got to work this out**.

_Now we are up to oh yes number two the fact that they are your mates also_.

**That is going to take some getting use too.** **After all he claimed to be our mate and look how that turned out.**

_I know but still. Look at them. They came back against his wishes. They've done nothing but look after us since they've come back. They got us away from Charlie._

**Okay you win this round now number three the whole family knew that was the case even before Edward decided that I belonged to him hence Rose's reaction to me**.

_So why did they let it go on?_

**Because you seemed happy which brings us to the next point**

_Number four Edward used his powers on me so I would fall in love with him against my will_.

**Well you know my opinion on that one. So let's skip it and go to number five.**

_Right, yes Number five the wolves have now been filled in on the whole situation and have granted Carlisle permission to change me_

**That is helpful to know for a later date. We don't have to deal with that now.**

_Which bring us to last but not least number six we were no longer going to Alaska but to a small island Carlisle owns._

I was brought out of my mind by the pixie,

"Bella would you please say something you're driving me insane over here."

I raised my eyebrow at Alice who just glared at me in reply.

"You own an Island? Who on earth owns an Island? How do you actually buy said island?"  
I felt a set of arms come round my waist stopping my pacing. I turned round to find a smiling Carlisle looking down at me.

"Yes WE own an island. It's just off the coast of Brazil and is very secluded. It means that we can be ourselves without worrying someone will come along and see us. As for actually buying it will let's say that it's amazing how convincing Jasper can be."

I rolled my eyes causing him to laugh before bending down and kissing my forehead. I couldn't stop the shiver that run down my spine nor the sigh that escaped my lips causing the vampire's in the room to laugh at me again.

"Okay enough with the laughing all ready and I can't believe I am going to say this but I thought that we had shopping to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I play a lot. **

**A/N: Before you ask Edward isn't coming back anytime soon. Yes the Volturi and Peter/Charlotte will be brought into, soon. **

C POV

I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I watched my younger daughter jump off the sofa and drag my mate out of the room to finish getting her ready. The more I looked at it the more I realise that I never saw Jasper as a son nor Bella as a daughter. I remembered the first time I laid eyes on her, if it was possible I would have had a heart attack. I was drawn straight to her knowing fall will who and what she was to me, only to be stopped in my tracks by my eldest son. He reminded me that I was supposed to be a 33 year old man who was married. It didn't stop me however from doing what every mate would do if their other half was hurt I healed her.

I let out a small growl as I remembered what happened that night. It was the first night that I was the dominate with Jasper but not the last. I fully understood what had caused Jasper to loss so much control the first time he saw her. Alice was willing to be a buffer that time. I felt Jasper as he stood up and from sudden movement of air I could tell he was shaking his head, probably working out what had gotten me upset. My eldest _son_ had made no friends with the way he handled the situation especially when the Volturi become involved or should I say Marcus. How we had all missed it was beyond me but none the less we all had. I felt his arms wrap around my waist before turning me round so I was facing him.

" We need to tell her about Marcus and the Volturi before they come knocking on our door. She's handled everything else we've managed to throw at her so far. Though I do have to admit her reaction to Alice story got me a little worried."

"Her emotions where a bit over the place I have to admit. She wasn't exactly happy when Alice brought up Edward but then again neither was anyone else in the room. As for Marcus we can't exactly tell her that she is the Great, Great granddaughter of one of the leader of our kind that would cause her to break down. Let's get her healthy before we drop that one on her."

I nodded before I leant forward just enough to place my lips on his for what was supposed to have been a quick kiss however that wasn't the case. The second our lips touched I needed more and by the way Jasper licked his way into my mouth I wasn't the only one. I couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth as we battled for dominance. He tasted of spiced wine with a hint of mulberry just like he smelt. I suddenly felt myself being pushed against the window as he worked his hands so they were resting against my ass causing me to let out another growl yet again.

We were broken apart by Alice who needless coughed. Jasper pulled away and leant his forehead against while we both caught our breath even though it was unneeded. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face as I heard a soft sigh leave the lips of my other mate.

"Alice, I was enjoying the show. Why did you have to stop it? Just because you didn't want to watch "

I tiled my head to the side to see my other mate watching us as Alice opened and closed her mouth in shock. It seemed that we had much to learn about our newish mate including this need to watch us.

"Did I make the all mighty Alice speechless? So it is possible."

I couldn't stop laughing as Alice started to chase Isabella around the room before Isabella sandwiched herself between us causing both of us to purr and for Alice to stop and growl in annoyance.

"That is cheating. Mark my word Bella, the moment you least expect it I will get you back. Now let's get a move on we have serious shopping to do."

The look our Isabella shoot us all most caused me to tell Alice to leave without us before Jasper suddenly growled as Alice reached between us and dragged out mate out of the room.

Shopping with the girls was entertaining to say the least. Alice managed to get Isabella back and cause Jasper and I as well as every other male in the store to groan when she convinced her to leave the change rooms in nothing but a black bikini showing off her toned legs. Though we did need to do something about the amount of weight. This however had the drawback that Jasper and I didn't let her out of our sight meaning cloths shopping was called off and us to have lunch. Bella then dared Alice to have some of her mango smoothy, which led to Alice daring Bella to stand on the table and sing the wheels on the bus. This continued until Alice had a sudden vision while we were in Borders for some unknown in the Erotic section which ironically was next to the self help books. Alice blinked and smiled at us a second before I caught the scent of my other two children.

"They caught our scent at the hotel and followed it here. They'll be with us in a few moments. Rose is going to try and get Emmett under control but it's not going to work for long. I recommend that we finish in here and actually go and meet them."

I nodded my head and went to hunt for my two mates. Jasper was easy to find because he hadn't actually moved that far. I found him asking an assistant which cook book he should buy.

"Honestly sir, since your only starting out I would recommend any of Jamie Oliver books to you."

I couldn't help but shake my head at the assistant kept going on and on about Jamie Oliver as I appeared next to Jasper.

"Jasper, there you are. Alice just got a call from Rose saying that they are on their way and could we meet them at our usual place."

Jasper nodded his head and apologised to the assistant saying he might be back later. It took slightly longer to find Bella but in the end we found her reading in the coffee shop resting her feet. I had forgotten she wasn't used to doing so much walking. Sam had told me that in last few day one of the boys all ways carried her around. I felt Jasper's worry as he project his feelings. Standing behind her I leant down so my lips brushed against her ear lope causing her to shudder in pleasure as I spoke

"Bella, it's time to get going . Do you need to pay for anything?"

I heard her moan causing both Jasper and I to let out a small purr causing her to giggle before she turned her head to answer my question

"Nope, I paid for everything earlier."

I shot her a glare but decided to keep my mouth closed for now and bagger Alice later so I can put the money back in her account. Why she was so stubborn about letting us pay for things was still beyond me. In my time the men paid for everything and the women stayed home or worked in little shops if they were from the lower classes. My father was a priest and happened to belong to the noble class. We weren't rich by any means him being the youngest son and all but it didn't mean we weren't well off. I shook my head before moving round so I was standing on her side and help out my hand for her to take.

After I helped her to stand I was wondering where Alice had gone before she reappeared with a hired wheel chair causing Bella to groan and back into chest. The look she shoot Alice would have been funny if I didn't know she was in pain. The look Jasper gave Alice caused her to bow her head before she spoke,

"Bella, I am so sorry. I forgot that you weren't ready for one of my shopping trips yet. So why don't you come and have a seat. this way you're not hurting and we can continue with our shopping. "

Before Bella had time to actually argue Jasper had placed her in the seat with her books on her lap before taking the chair off Alice and wheeling it out of the shop but not before leaning down and whispering that if she was going to act like a child he will treat her as one. Alice and I picked up the remaining bags and followed them out earning a few odd looks of some of the customers and staff members. We found Rose and Emmett waiting for us outside a small coffee place. Someone, I was guessing Emmett had brought Bella a drink that smelt like it had coffee in it but was cold. Rose stood up and knelt in front of my mate who looked at her in confusion.

"Bella, I am so sorry about the way I treated you before. I know that we aren't going to be the best of friends straight away but I do hope in time we can be friends. I would say sisters but since your my dad's mate as well as Jasper's well let's stick with friends."

We waited in silence as Bella looked deep in her eyes. Like she was looking deep into her soul before she leant back and nodded her head.

"I think we can work on that. You're right when you said it will take a while but I can see us becoming friends. Just a warning though I am not the girl I was when you left."

Rose nodded her head before she stood back up and laughed as she noticed the number of bags Alice and I had a hold of.

"What is with all the bags? I mean Alice has her moments but why on earth does she need yet another laptop? She's just gotten one."

Jasper let out a low growl before moving so he was knelt in front of our mate who I noticed was crying. I shot Rose a look while going to kneel next to my other two mates while Alice filled Emmett and Rose in on the situation.

I suddenly found Bella in my arms while Jasper used his strength to stop Emmett from doing anything overly stupid. As it was people were throwing us looks.

"Someone grab Bella's drink we are going back to the hotel. Emmett, I know you're upset but you need to control your anger. Now let's move."

I careful lifted my still fragile mate into my arms as Rose and Jasper picked up the bags while Alice took the chair back. I let out a low growl as I noticed that my car was full of bags that we had been dropping off as we had progressed through our shopping. It took Rose less than a second to see my problem and started to move the bags into the jeep. Jasper stood by me and started to coo at our mate who had buried her head in my shoulder.

Part of me wanted to kill Rose but at the same time I could understand what she meant. Alice had been known in the past to go over the top. There was no way either Jasper or I could drive not when our mate was this upset. Alice suddenly appeared in front of me and held out her hand. Jasper reached into my front pocket and removed the car keys before handing them over to her. He held the back door open while I slide into the back seat before moving over a little so he could sit next to us. I knew the moment that she had cried herself to sleep because her breathing evened out. Jasper leant his head on my shoulder and started to purr trying to bring both of us some moment of peace.

Hell was about to break loss and our poor mate was in the heart of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but I am sure if I did they would be a little naughty**

B POV

Everything was fine really up until Rose kept going on and on about the amount of bags we had. Then yesterday came crash back to me. I had to leave most of my belongings back at Emily's house having half moved in there over the past few weeks. Including all my books, the laptop my mum brought me during her last visit and my beloved iPod that was signed by Chris Isaak. Add the fact that everything was happening to fast. I didn't mind having Jasper and Carlisle back, a part of me healed and well I kind of liked the attention that they were paying me. Alice, well kind of like the first time round she bounced into my life and all was bright however add Rose's little speech and then Emmett's anger and that is all I could take.

My body broke down and in the end all I could do was cry. I felt myself being lifted and into the arms of one of my mates from the smell I guessed it was Carlisle. I could hear the whispers of people as we moved past them before I felt a blast of cold air hit my wet face. I started to calm down as I heard Jasper making little cooing sounds at me. It wasn't until I was warm again did Jasper's soft purring put me to sleep.

I woke up yet again in the hotel room and as before alone. I rolled over so I was in the foetus possession before I started to hum under my breath. It was something I started to do when Charlie was at work and the boys were busy. I have no idea what the song is only that Emily once told me it was that sad that it would often bring her to tears. I didn't hear anyone enter the room until I was lifted into a small lap and even then she didn't say anything but stroked my hair. This was one of the moment I remembered why she was my best friend.

"I am so sorry that we left you like we did Bella. I don't know why I didn't see what happened on your birthday or the fact that _ass_ lied to us. It's like everything around you is going fussy. Maybe it's your power extending we could ask Carlisle when he returns."

That got my attention. I rolled over and looked her in the eyes waiting for her to continue.

"The wolves phoned just after we returned. It seems that Victoria has turned up and she isn't alone, the rest of the family went back to help fight them. I stayed behind for two reasons. One is that I knew that you would need me and two your little furry friend make my power useless. Do you want to talk about earlier?"

I shook my head and just laid there as she continued to run her fingers through my hair. I watched as the sky outside become dark before the lights of the city came to life. From my room the view was all most breath taking, Carlisle and Jasper this morning destroyed anything else. I couldn't stop the small smile that crossed my mouth as I did a reply of their little make out session this morning.

"Ewwwww, Bella, I don't need a reply of _that_ in mind thank you very much. That is my father and my ex husband you are dreaming about."

I couldn't stop the giggle that left my mouth causing her to swat me with her hand. My stomach took that moment to growl causing me to blush and Alice to let out a laugh of her own.

"Come let's order you something to eat or Carlisle and Jasper will kill me when they get back."

"Why haven't we heard anything from them? I know there not hurt I can't tell you how I know this but I..."

"Just know. Rose is the same when Emmett is involved. In fact from what I have heard it's part of being a mate. As for not hearing from them they could be training or fighting and can't contact us. Jasper has this habit of turning off any distractions when he fights. Now come on you need food and then I was thinking movie night."

I nodded my head and slowly got off the bed before following her out of the room. I fell asleep with my head in her lap half way though Bugsy Malone.

"Should she be sleeping this much?"

"Emmett, hush you'll wake her. She doesn't have the same amount of energy she once did. When she is healthy again her sleeping patterns will improve."

I slowly opened my eyes only to suddenly close them again and moan in pain before hiding my face in the pillow to escape the light. I heard the curtains being closed the same time that was being turned over causing me to come face to face with a concerned looking Carlisle who had removed the blanket from my warm body.

"Sweet heart, on a scale one to ten how bad is the pain?"

I held out my fingers indicting about six. I knew from past experiences that there wasn't much that could be done. However what I didn't take into account was Jasper who growled something at the others who suddenly left the room. I heard the door close as Carlisle started to get me undressed as Jasper did the same.

"Relax Isabella, I am not about to do anything part from easy your pain. In cases like this it's better if I am in body contact with the person."

Carlisle lifted me so I was off the bed as Jasper threw all the blanket on to the floor before climbing into the middle of the bed sit up against the head board before holding his arms out to take me. The moment I was in his hold I couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that left my lips as the pain slowly left my body.

"What happened with Victoria? Alice told me you went back to Forks to deal with her."

Carlisle sat down so he was pressed against Jasper side before taking my hand in his.

"She's dead. Jasper got that pleasure in the end . It wasn't as bad as we thought it was she only had six new borns with her and between us and the wolves we managed to get them all. Sam asked us to pass on a message to you. They got the rest of your stuff from Charlie's and once we are settled will be happy to send it to you or we could go and visit them before we go to the island so you can pick up what you want and the rest can go into storage if that is still what you want to do."

I nodded my head before I started to shiver due to the direct contact between Jasper I. Within a blink of an eye I was wrapped up in the blanket and back in Jasper's lap once again.

"If we go to the island can we be alone? Just the three of us?"

I watched as Jasper and Carlisle shot each other looks before turning back to me.

"Isabella, of course. If that is what you want. Can we ask why?"

I started to play with the blanket before I spoke

"It hurt. When you all left me like you did. I shut down completely for three months I was hooked up to an IV drip so I would get the liquids I needed. There was even talk of putting me in a mental hospital. It wasn't really until Sam came round and spoke to me about their legends did I snap out of it. I wasn't alone in the world anymore, I had people who knew the secret. Having nearly everyone come back all at once was too much for me to handle. Add Rose's little speech and Emmett's behaviour and well part of me started to wish you had never come back but then if you hadn't I wouldn't feel like I do now. I think that I want to finish healing myself with your help before I work one letting everyone else back in, if that makes any sense."

The door slowly opened as Alice, Rose and Emmett walked in all with their heads down. It was Alice that spoke.

"We understand Bella. Sometimes we forget that you are still human. If it's all right with you, we would like to get the house ready for your arrival while you heal."

I felt the tears rolling down my face as I reached my arms out like a child wanting her to hug me. Out of everyone I knew Alice would get what I was saying from our private talk earlier. Alice leant in and hugged me whipping the tears as she did so.

"It sounds like a plan. Maybe when we get back Rose you and I can have a talk?"

I watched as she nodded her head before turning into Emmett's chest. It looked like she was crying making me feel a little bit horrible for doing what I was doing.

"Em, I still love you like a big brother but you have to understand I need to do this. Your _brother_ striped me of who I was and then modelled me into what he wanted. I need this time to find me and when I do I promise you'll be the fourth person to know about it."

The smile that crossed his face made me giggle causing my two mates to purr in response. We spent the rest of the day in the bedroom talking and going over things that needed to be done at the house. Alice had brought the blue prints with her so walls and things could be knocked down if needed. The biggest problem was sleeping arrangements.

"Why can I have my own room? I mean from the look of it these three rooms are right next door to each other. I'll be close."

"No, we will have one room. We can knock down the wall between these two and turn the third one into a study for you. That way you have your space and we know that you are safe. You might not feel it yet but when we are apart it physically hurts."

I looked at Jasper who at some point managed to at least put a pair of jeans on with a raised eyebrow.

"When we find our mate or in our case mates a connection is formed. It means that we can find them. It also means we can tell when their physically or mentally hurt. Since you are still human it all so let Carlisle and I know what you need from us. At the moment you need to be looked after physically."

"So kind of like imprinting then? I mean from what Sam spoke to me about it, when they imprint they are what their mate needs them to be at that moment in time friend, brother, lover."

"From what we understand about it yes."

I nodded my head before turning back to the blue prints.

"Fine, make the bedroom bigger and while you're at it can you make the bathroom bigger. Alice I know you want me to have a giant wardrobe but I can share with Jasper and Carlisle. I am a girl that loves her baths so I was thinking we can have one of those spa bath things."

Rose's eyes light up just as Alice went into a vision. The moment she came back to us they both looked at each other smiling before turning to me.

"How do you feel about themes?"

I looked at them worried when all three of the guys groaned.

"It depends. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we were thinking the tropics. You know like those fancy hotel houses you see with the whole of the bottom floor completely open, the second floor having things like the spa room, library and games room and the top one for the bedrooms."

I could picture it in my head and I liked it a lot and from the looks that the boys where giving us they liked the idea as well.

"I love it. Can it be done?"

They all nodded their heads as Alice scribbled notes all over the blue prints before placing them back in their sleave.

"Right, now we have that dealt with we need to talk about your little trip. It's going to be sunny for the next few days so we are going to have to stay here. Now are you sailing down or flying? If you're flying I need to organise the tickets tonight or you won't be going for another week."

"Isabella, would you like to see the pack before we go?"

I nodded my head causing Alice to sigh before she smiled.

"Flying it is then. I'll get the tickets ready. Bella your bags are all packed and ready to go. You just need to do your toiletries."

I nodded my head and jumper slightly when my stomach growled informing it was hungry.

"Right, Isabella needs to be feed and then I suggest we have a movie night."

Alice and I giggled before nodding our heads. It looked like movie nights were the only thing that vampire's could do that didn't land up with holes in the wall. There was a moment when Emmett was trying to find the sports channel and managed to find the pron channel instead. Which lead to the guys being embarrassed while we sat there after Alice stole the remote. Both Rose and Alice gave me tips as Jasper and Carlisle both growled at them. I don't think it was helping by the fact I could picture Carlisle or Jasper doing some of the stuff to me. I suddenly found myself being picked up and placed in Jasper lap as both Carlisle and him started to lick and kiss the side of my neck causing me to moan. The room cleared quickly after that.

"Ours Isabella, your ours. When you are ready we will claim you and I promise it will be done properly"

I groaned as Carlisle tugged my ear with his teeth before sucking on it. I felt Jasper run his fingers along my stomach causing me to shudder. I wanted more, I needed more.

"Please..."

I felt Jasper move his hand down and spread his fingers open so they were resting on my damp panties as Carlisle sucked on my neck marking me just as Jasper had on the other side. He raised his head and looked at Jasper before nodding his head. I couldn't stop the groan that left my mouth as Jasper started to move two of his fingers up and down causing my panties to rub against my clit in return. Just when I thought I couldn't take any more Jasper removed his hand before Carlisle took over however he moved his hand under the waist of my panties. I would have screaming in pleasure if Jasper didn't capture my mouth with his as Carlisle push a finger into using his palm to push me over the edge.

When I could see again I couldn't stop my reaction as I watched Carlisle lick his fingers clean only for Jasper to grab the back of his head and lick his way into his mouth. Jasper pulled his head back before looking down at me and smirking

"You taste wonderful. Now I suggest we get you to bed."

I tried to plea with him but in the end I landed up back in bed and between them before I could even blink. I growled at him as he slowly sent me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own but I do let my imagination come out and play with them. **

M POV

The moment second the Cullen boy walked in the door I wanted to throttle him and by the way Caius was glaring at him I wasn't the only one. We may be seen as monsters but we did have hearts especially when it came to Isabella. We kept to the shadows and didn't interfere with her life, when I was first told that she was seeing the fool before me it took Aro and Caius to stop me from running to Forks myself and killing him.

I wanted to laugh at the look of confusion on his face as we continued to bloke him. I flickered my eyes round the room and all most dropped my act of boredom. Demetri and Felix were glaring at him and cracking their knuckles as he continued to ask for death. They had both come to see Isabella as a sister and it took a direct order from all of us not to kill the boy when he left her in the woods. I tuned in to listen to Aro's response.

"No. Out of respect for Carlisle, I will not allow you to throw your life away and so you don't do anything stupid you will stay here until Esme can come for you. Now I suggest you follow Heidi she'll show you to your room."

I watched as he left the room before standing up and throwing my throne across the room causing the guards to jump. I was not known to show any feelings after my mate and Isabella's great, great grandmother was killed by nomads. Didyme was human when I first feel in love with her. She had come to Italy to study art and in the process came to Volterra to see the castle. I fell in love with her the second I saw her and courted her. We had a small quiet wedding with only my brothers and Carlisle barring witness to it. Two weeks later we found out she was pregnant and less than a month later I was bent over her changing her. We sent the child back to live with her family in America and kept an eye on them from that moment on wards. The day Isabella was born I knew that she was special and I was right. She was mated to one of the most feared vampires in the world as well as one of the most respected one. I needed to call Alice to see how Isabella was handling things.

Ignoring the looks of the guards and my brothers I swept out the room not bothering to avoid the mess. In fact I went out of my way to actually walk through it. I couldn't help but wish the sound of the wood splintering under my was actually the boy's body but I couldn't do that to Carlisle nor Jasper . As her mates it was their job to pass judgment on him and not mine. I could hear the mummer start the moment I closed my office door. I couldn't stop the smirk that spread across my face as I heard a painful wail as our guest heard who Isabella really was. Stupid boy. I picked up mobile that Jane had brought me for private calls and hit the three.

"Master, how can I please you?"

"You can please me by telling me what is happening with Isabella."

"Jasper and Carlisle are taking her to the island for a few months to strengthen the bond while we go and set up her new house for her change."

"Well done Alice, your family is slowly starting to get back in my good books however if you hurt her in any way again I swear I will personally destroy you."

I ended the call without waiting for her to respond. I knew it wasn't time yet but someday soon I know Isabella will be bring life to the castle as well as her two mates. Only a handful of people outside of the Volturi knew who she was and for the moment Alice was keeping them in check.

I looked down at the pictures that covered my desk and smiled. My great grandson Charlie made me so proud until recently. Why he got it into his head that Isabella belonged with a shape shifter I have no idea. The way he treated her made me on more than one occasion break something. We often saw ourselves as being evil but we are nothing like the human race. Over my years I have watched as they gave killed themselves over nothing. We at least killed for food and in the name of the law but not humans. I knew my Isabella was something special and yet again I wished that she was all ready here. I closed my eyes as I listened to the screams of our guest.

J POV

I picked our mate up while Carlisle made his way down to reception to sign us out. The last couple of days had been interesting to say the least. Even though we had yet to have actual intercourse with her yet it didn't mean that we hadn't learnt her body inside and out. I took a breath and couldn't stop the purr that left my mouth as I noticed her scent was now a mixture of Carlisle and mine as well as her usual sweet smell of apple and cinnamon. I loved the fact that to all of us she smelt of something different. To the _boy_ she smelt of fucking flowers, to Alice silk and cherries, Rose apricot and lemon. I once asked Emmet what he smelt and all most killed him for it. The only thing that stopped me was Carlisle who told me she smelt near enough the same to him leather and fire while Emmett was leather and ice. I knew that to them it equalled sex and the more I thought about it the only two people that didn't think she smelt of sex where Esme and of course the _boy._

I sighed again and brought her closer to my chest as I carried her towards the car. The others had left an hour ago heading towards the house to fix up while we took Isabella to the island to finish her healing. The moment I laid her down in the back seat Carlisle appeared wrapping his arms round my waist as he leant his chin on my shoulder.

"She looks so tiny. As her doctor I know it will take a while for her to get better however as her mate I want her better now so I can claim her. There is also a large part of me that wants to hunt the boy down and kill him for what he has done to her."

I nodded my head in agreement before turning round and captured his lips with mine. It had been days since we've managed to have any type of release from each other and I was in need. I growled as he pushed his hips against mine informing me he needed me as much as I did him.

"As much as I want you right now our other mate is in the car sleeping and I don't think your open to public displays of affection."

"He might not be but if you want to give me a free show I'm not going to complain."

Carlisle and I turned around to see that our little minx of a mate was not only a wake but was turned on by our little display. I raised my eyebrow at her in question causing her to giggle. It was the most beautiful sound in the world and from the lust coming off two young guys who had just pulled in next to the car agreed with me. The second they got out the car Carlisle had to hold me back as they started to run their eyes over her.

"Hey beautiful. Why don't you leave the two fags there and come and have some fun with some real men."

I watched as Bella stood out of the car and run her figure up the guys chest until she got to his lips and stoped before leaning forward so her mouth was near his ear

"Trust me when I say that those two are more real men than you are. In fact just this morning they had me screaming my lungs out. Now I suggest you boys run along before your mothers wonder where you got to."

She then turned and jumped into my arms before grabbing the back of Carlisle hair and dragged his mouth to hers. I smirked at the guys before licking the side of her neck before lightly biting down causing her to groan. I watched as the two children ran away before pulling back causing her to whimper.

"That was evil my mate. Now as much as I love the feelings you two are giving off we have to go if you want to see the wolves."

Both of them groaned before Bella slide own my body stealing the keys from my pocket before running back to the car causing Carlisle to laugh and me to growl.

"Isabella, you are not driving."

She looked at me and smiled before strapping herself in and closed the door.

"Just let her drive there. I don't mind sitting in the back just this once. "

I shoot him a look before understanding what he was saying. Once Isabella was well enough she will be changed and then after she got over her new born stage we will be heading to Volturi. Shit we still haven't told her about her connection to Marcus yet. I ran my hand through my hair before nodding my head.

"We are going to have to tell her about Marcus soon."

"I know but let's get the wolves dealt with first then we can deal with letting her know about her family."

I nodded my head once again before we made our way to the car. I slide into the passenger seat as Carlisle slide in behind Isabella.

"Isabella, we are going to reservation. From there Carlisle will drive us to LAX where we will fly to South America. You are to do as you are told at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

I watched as she sank back into the seat and nodded before turning the car on. The whole ride back to the reservation was quiet. I knew that I had scared her and felt bad about it but I was scared. Something didn't sit right that was the reason I had called in Peter and Charlotte. Peter was a walking talking Yoda and more often than not was right. Charlotte's power all ways made me laugh because when most people meet her the first thing they do is lie to her and boy does she know it. Charlotte is a walking talking lie detector with a bite. Between the two of them I am sure they could work out what was bugging me.

The moment we got to the border Isabella was out of the car before I could blink. I couldn't stop the growl that left my mouth as she jumped into Jake's open arms. I stood out of the car and waited for Carlisle watching as she was passed from one wolf to another until she landed up back in Jake's arms who placed her back on her own two feet again.

I took this as a sigh that we could move forward. When I went to take Isabella in my arms she moved so she was being held by Carlisle instead who shoot me a wave of sympathy. An hour later we were back in the car and Isabella still wasn't talking to me. It was starting to drive me up the wall and I was about to get Carlisle to pull over when my phone went off indicating I had a message.

**Major, you better start sucking up to your mate and fast. She thinks you don't actually love her. P**

"Carlisle pull the car over right now."

He did as I asked and before he even had time to stop it completely I was out the car and was pulling her out. I had no idea where I was taking her but all I knew was I need to show her how much I did in fact love her. I stopped when we came across a small meadow as it were. I placed her down on the grass before climbing on top of her covering her small body with mine before I started to talk.

"Don't ever think that I don't love you. Oh Isabella, your my mate and I love you. I have done since I laid eyes on you that day in the canteen. I told you that I am a possessive and I am never letting you go. Not now, not ever."

I couldn't control myself as I captured her lips with mine before licking my way into her mouth. I wasn't one to force myself on to a woman but at the moment I needed her to see who I was to her. I heard Carlisle arrive but ignored him as Isabella wiggled her hands under my shirt.

"Please? Jasper I need you. Show me that I belong to you."

I knew what she wanted but I wasn't going to be able to give it to her not here and not now.

"I will darlin' but I am not having our first time be because we are at odds with each. Nor am I going to take you out in public where anyone can see you."

I licked her lips again before pulling back. I could hear Carlisle slow down to a walk before he entered our little hiding spot. He took in our position and shook his head before smiling.

"You couldn't wait for a few more minutes could you? There was a rest stop just round the corner that this time of year is empty. Now do you care to inform me what happened back there."

I sat up and threw him my phone not being able to handle the emotions the message brought with it. He sighed before coming over to us.

"Jasper we need to tell her everything. Now."

I sighed before nodding allowing Carlisle to take over.

"Isabella, there is something you have to know. What do you know about those that rule our world?"

"I know you stayed with them for some time during your younger years. That they make sure that vampires remain secret and they are very strict when it comes to human's not knowing about them."

"Okay that is true however there is a clause in the rules. Marcus, had a mate up until she was killed by nomads. What a lot of people don't know is that Marcus and Didyme were mated when she was still human. She fell pregnant and had a child half vampire, half human. The birth would have killed her if Marcus didn't change her. The drawback however was they had to sent the child back to America. Isabella that child was your great grandfather. Marcus is your great, great grandfather."

I watched keeping a tab on her emotions as she took in everything Carlisle had said to her. We were lucky we were all ready on the floor because a second later she passed out. I picked her up and once again held her close to me as we slowly made our way back to the car.

"Well that went better than I thought it would do"

I looked down at our mate and wanted to argue. I would have liked for her to yell and scream not pass out. The first thing I wanted to do in her healing process was find the girl I knew she had hidden deep inside of her. I climbed in the back of the car still hold her close to my chest. I needed to contact Peter and soon.


End file.
